


The Place to Escape To

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Multi-Wings AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Badass Impulse, Dystopian City, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi Wings AU, My pen is a little bloody, Permanent Death AU, World lore, injuries, soulmates in denial, useless city boy Tango, very gay Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Tango's a city boy from a city so overpopulated and corrupt that any chance of a worthwhile life has gone out the window. So when a stranger by the name of Xisuma offers him a life among hermits far away he jumps on the chance. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he runs into a great deal of trouble... and meets someone he can't live without.
Relationships: Impulse/Tango, Tango/Impulse, Tangpulse
Series: Multi-Wings AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565188
Comments: 36
Kudos: 158





	1. Beginnings

Finally. Today was the day that was going to change everything. Today was the day he’d leave all this behind and finally be able to live somewhere he could enjoy. Finally. It had been so many years since he’d considered his current city home. This place was a disaster, there were far too many people, too few who followed the rules and fewer still who even cared to enforce those rules. So as he packed his last shulker and tucked it into his pack, he was relieved to be leaving more than anything else.

Tango set out, on foot for the moment, his wings carefully tucked under a cloak that dragged the ground. His large, flashy wings drew so much attention, attention in the worst of ways. He couldn’t count the number of times people with much more average wings had ganged upon him. He’d had buckets of dye, and worse, thrown on him. He had always been told it was because they were jealous of him, of his bombastic wings. He wasn’t so sure they just didn’t like him, he’d even called a few of them friends growing up but… when the town went sour so had they.

So Tango walked, he kept his head low and the cloak up, hoping no one would decide to bother him, it was chilly enough to warrant wrapping up, especially anyone without feathers, or with very small wings. For now, he blended right in, at least that’s what he hoped. As he reached the edge of town he began to feel he might be clear, he might be free, he might finally-

“Hey Tango! Where the fuck you think you’re going?” Tango froze at the sound of that voice, the voice of a former friend, one who’d become the ringleader of a gang of miscreants. Glancing up he saw his former friend and their gang standing atop the buildings to his right and… glancing left, there too. A quick sweep with his eyes there was… ten… fifteen, no, nineteen of them.

Cursing under his breath Tango broke into a run as the gang roared with laughter and insults behind him. His feet pounded the concrete, then coarse dirt as he finally cleared the last cluster of buildings of the city, he was almost out, but with this crew chasing him he wasn’t sure it would be enough. He heard wingbeats in the air, buzzing of others and he knew he had no real hope here. Skitting to a stop as the others landed, he was surrounded, circled by a bunch of jerks who just wanted to fill his wings with holes. They were armed with whatever weapons they could find, anything from heavy sticks to iron bars to kitchen knives to worn out crossbows with makeshift bolts.

“No one leaves our city Tango, you were born here like the rest of us and you’ll die here too.” The ringleader snarled, the eyes of his once-friend so filled with hatred and bitterness it was hard to remember the happy go lucky kid he’d been. Tango drew the wooden sword from his belt, standing straight.

“I’m leaving, get out of my way.” He said, covering his own nerves well, hiding his fear with annoyance. He took a stance but he really didn’t know a lot about fighting, his heart was racing. Tango was fairly sure he was about to die, or at least be beaten senseless.

“Have it your way.” The former friend grunted in disgust before giving a wave of his hand. “Get ’em boys.”

The wave of nineteen violent miscreants rolled forward, closing the ring like a noose and Tango felt the myriad of makeshift weapons beat down on him. He was barely able to deflect the knives that swung for his face and throat. He tried to block as best he could but there were just too many of them, so finally he let out a scream and snapped his wings open hard, flinging them all back. Before they could recover he gave them a powerful snap and shot up into the air.

“After him idiots!”

Tango beat the air hard with his wings, they were sore and likely bruised but it didn’t feel like anything was broken. He didn’t know that he could outrun this gang of more experienced fliers with his big, clumsy wings but he had to try and he gave it all he had to push forward. His shoulders burned from exertion, he’d never flown this fast before, he barely ever flew at all. Within the city, his wings had gotten too big to pass through a lot of places in the air or to pass people with insect wings without accidentally buffeting them from the air. So he’d gotten used to just… not using them; not leaving home if he could help it. Others simply hated his wings and as he glanced at them, caught how the sunlight glittered across the red scales like powered Redstone dust; he hated them too.

So bright, so ugly, why couldn’t he have any level of normalcy? He had to shake the thoughts aside quickly though, as he heard the gang catching up to him. Ahead he spotted a taiga, huge redwood coated in snow, perhaps he could lose them in there? He didn’t consider how difficult it would be to maneuver in the forest with his big wings, didn’t consider his pursuers might actually have an advantage in there. All he could do was hope he could fly far enough they’d give up and leave him alone. Tall but slender redwoods shook as he shot into the forest, the taller, thicker trees didn’t have so much leniency, his wings scraping past a few as he darted in, it hurt but he ignored it. He heard the noise as his pursuers followed him into the trees, the shouting, the anger.

Then came a blinding hot pain in his shoulder, he wasn’t sure if he’d been hit or if he’d strained something but he was falling, crashing through branches and brush. He was bounced between trees because of his momentum but he at least didn’t hit the ground hard enough to die. He was winded though, his body aching all over and bleeding from a multitude of scratches. 

“We’ve got him now.” His former friend said, footsteps crunching in the snow, weapons patting open palms and cruel laughter assaulting Tango’s ears.

He couldn’t get his body to respond quickly enough before he was kicked. He slid through the snow, slamming into a tree and getting half-buried in the snow that fell from it. It was almost soothing on his sore wings, he still couldn’t move yet, winded all over again.

“You’re gonna die like the dog you are.” His former friend snarled at him, cruelty and venom dripping from every word. Tango managed to look up, look at the hate and bitterness in those eyes yet again.

“Hey! What are you doing, leave that guy alone!” An unfamiliar, deep, strong voice shouted and it sent a tingle up Tango’s spine. The gang spun, and Tango just barely got a glance at the newcomer. It was hard to make much out, he was bundled up against the cold.

It was beginning to snow.

“It’s none of your business, get out of here.” The gang leader barked.

“You’re in _my_ forest it _is my business._ If you know what’s good for you you’ll back off right now!” The guy with the handsome voice snapped, drawing a sword, _an iron sword._ His stance was confident, he held the blade with more experience than anyone else there. Tango wasn’t quite sure when he’d started holding his breath but he had to let it go before he got dizzy.

“You’re gonna regret messing with us.”

“You’re going to regret trying to turn my home into a crime scene.”

Then it was on, the gang rushed forwards and the guy stood still as stone at first, then there was a flurry of motion, bars and knives were knocked back. Sticks were chopped in half, screams filled the air as blood spilled to the white snow. Then… then they were running. They were scared. They couldn’t gang up on this guy like they normally would, it was easy for him to get a tree to his back. As they ran the guy whistled and let out a loud command, the forest filled with howling and in a blink a dozen wolves emerged from the snowy haze to chase the would-be murderers.

Tango watched them go, listened as the screaming and the howling grew more distant. The snow fell heavier still obscuring his savior from view, that is until the guy came closer. Tango watched the guy flick the blood from his blade before returning it to its sheath with a flourish then knelt beside the tree Tango was prone against. As the guy knelt to check on him Tango finally got a look at the face that went with that voice.

All else dropped out of Tango’s mind like a broken chest, this guy was just so… so… _handsome._ There weren’t the right words to describe the soft yet warm features of this heroic stranger; or at least, if there were Tango couldn’t bring them to mind. Concern crossed those features, Tango realized the stranger was speaking and in an attempt to alleviate those concerns Tango just spilled the first words that came to mind.

“I am so gay.” Tango realized he probably should have stitched together an intelligent response as the guy laughed and shook his head.

“So am I, but that’s not what I asked, are you injured?” It sounded like he’d repeated the question a few times now but there was no irritation in his tone. Only patients in his bright eyes.

“Uh… Maybe a little.” Tango offered, tone squeaking a little with his uncertainty. His body felt half numb, it had been buried in the snow so long and moving was more than difficult. Slowly he tried to push himself up, pulling his wings through the snow to fold behind him. Well, one wing responded, the other sent a wave of dizzying pain when he tried to move it.

“Easy!” The stranger with the dark, gravelly voice said, placing his hands on Tango’s shoulders.

“Stupid wings… cause me nothing but trouble.” Tango grumbled, trying to force his wing to move stubbornly only sent another sharp wave of pain, it was worse than anything he’d ever experienced. It was a pain he didn’t have words for, worse than dizzying as the world sort of spun to black after a moment more.

\--

When Tango came to again he was somewhere warm, somewhere soft and he almost didn’t want to wake up fully. He would have rathered just roll over and gone back to sleep. However, a twinge in his shoulder at the slight movement sent a shockwave through him and he woke. He realized he must have passed out, or fainted or something. Well, that was dreadfully embarrassing.

Blinking open his eyes Tango realized he was in a small shack, the windows were dark, the sun having already set. Torches colored the wooden walls in warm light and Tango’s gaze swept across the small space curiously. There was a smoker built into a fireplace, a modest fire was built to keep the room warm. There was just enough room to store supplies for one person, a door outside and a trapdoor in the floor. There was no sign of Tango’s dashing hero. Slowly he sat up, looking himself over. Anything that might be bad was bandaged and it did hurt in places under those bandages. He couldn’t see his back but from how his wing felt and the bandages around his chest he assumed that might have been bad. He realized, as he did this, he wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore. A quick glance back around and he caught sight of it hanging by the fire, likely to dry. His pack was beside the bed and a quick look showed everything was there as he’d left it.

Just as Tango set his pack down the door opened and a wave of cold air accompanied by the sound of wailing wind outside brushed across Tango’s now bare torso. He let out a chilled sound and grabbed for the blanket like it was some sort of shield. Mercifully the stranger closed the door quickly, shutting out the unwanted cold.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” The handsome voice filled the air once more, the stranger’s back turning to Tango as he started pulling off the now unneeded layers of clothes. Heavy coat and hood set aside Tango could now see what this guy really looked like. He had big gray wings like Tango’s own, but there were duller gray patches at the bottom of the inner sections of each. Those wings were almost as big as Tango’s from the look of them, he wondered if they were as troublesome for this guy.

“Yeah… woke up a minute ago uh, sorry to impose?” Tango said as smoothly as he could, trying to figure out his rescuer’s temperament. It didn’t seem too bad with the way he chuckled.

“It’s fine, it’s not every day handsome guys rain out of the sky.” He laughed, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. Everything about him, his general mood, his smile, his laugh the way he looked and moved. It was an overload on Tango’s heart, which felt like a bird trying to escape a cage.

“Yeah, well, ya know.” Tango laughed, trying to find a smooth comeback for that. “It’s not every day I go out getting shot out of the sky so I can be rescued by equally handsome guys.”

He laughed and it was a sound Tango wanted to savor, it was so rich and sweet, honest laughter was something Tango hadn’t heard in years. He’d started to believe all of the happiness had drained out of the world at some point. That was why when that Xisuma fellow showed up, with a level of kindness in his eyes Tango had thought extinct and offered him a new place to live; Tango had jumped on the opportunity. Now here he was, sitting in a stranger’s bed, listening to them laugh at his bad attempts at flirting. That of course, reminded him of something.

“Oh uh, you know, for as much as I’d like to always call you handsome, it’d be nice to know your name,” Tango said after the laughter died down a bit.

“Impulse.” He said with an easy smile, Tango’s heart did flips all over again at that.

“Fitting name, jumping in to save a random guy like me. I’m Tango, by the way.”

“Tango huh? Well if I’m the impulsive guy you must be a _great_ dancer.” Impulse said with a teasing grin.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out, huh?” Tango smirked, he was indeed, good at dancing. He found himself itching to show off, but the tight space, blizzard, and injury put a serious hold on any such plan.

“I’ll consider it a date.” Impulse said with a wink and Tango swore he’d faint again.

“Better be careful, you date me you’ll never be able to let go,” Tango said slyly, he didn’t know if it was true but he was gonna roll with his instincts, they’d worked so far. All that mattered for now though was that smile that brightened on Impulse’s face, that gleam in his eyes. The smile fell away a moment later though, replaced by a more serious expression.

“So why were those guys so set on killing you? You don’t have a bounty on your head or something, do you?” Impulse asked with a more serious tone and that too sent a shiver down Tango’s spine, he wasn’t worried as he had no reason to be. However, he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to melt because of that tough expression. He realized he could listen to that voice for hours and never get bored.

“Me? A bounty? For what, being criminally charming? No. they just got upset I wanted to skip town, that’s all.” Tango shrugged, it was pretty much true, his former friend had a really strange mindset on what loyalty meant these days.

“Huh, well I guess I was right then, something seemed off and I wasn’t going to let them kill you without really good reason.” Impulse said, seeming to relax a bit more now that he knew he’d done the right thing.

“Oh, man… you’re so handsome.” Tango muttered before he could catch himself. Impulse glanced back over at him with an arched eyebrow.

“You’re one to talk, I’ve never met anyone who’s eyes alone could rival the beauty of a sunset.” Impulse said with total and complete honesty, that seriousness not leaving his tone, though it was softer. For just a moment Tango had no witty response, he didn’t have much of anything, his brain screeching to a halt.

_The beauty of a sunset? His eyes?_

“Eh… Y-yeah! That’s right, I do. But that’s got nothing on your voice…” Tango stammered, flustered. Had he ever been this flustered in his life? He was certain this was the first time and that spurred on a deep urge to return the favor.

“Oh? Are you sure about that?” Impulse asked, really putting emphasis on his voice more than his words, amping up that dark gravel to an eleven and Tango’s heart could hardly handle it.

“Your voice is so warm it could melt this blizzard to a summer rain if you wanted to. The way you conjure words into the air makes me think you have lips I really want to kiss.” Tango said, bringing the slyness back into his own tone and he finally saw a dusting of color cross the other’s cheeks.

“Oh… I.” Impulse turned away, not letting Tango see the fluster he’d caused but Tango knew it was there, he could hear it in the stilted reply. “I’m not going to take advantage of a wounded man in my bed.”

“Not even if he wants you to?” Tango continued, tone as sweet as honey. Steam, Tango could see the steam rising off the other, even if the blush was out of sight, Impulse’s ears were turning red. Tango roared with laughter, giddy he’d managed what he’d set out to do.

“Oh, man…” Impulse sad after a moment, shaking his head and finally looking back at Tango, it looked like he’d managed to get his own heart under control again.

“What, too much for you?” Tango practically purred, not letting up on Impulse just yet.

“If I’m not careful you’re going to break my heart, aren’t you?” Impulse asked in a joking tone and that jarred Tango back a step, back to reality. He’d gotten so wrapped up in this little cat and mouse romance game that he’d forgotten everything else. He realized though, that Impulse was right. This couldn’t really go anywhere, Tango was supposed to leave, leave for somewhere very far away. He’d been invited, in person by his soon to be leader, but Impulse?

“I… might,” Tango admitted hesitantly. The sudden serious tone seemed to startle Impulse a bit and he tilted his head, expression going more neutral.

“You _were_ skipping town.” Impulse nodded.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to meet up with the leader of the place I’m moving to. He’s gonna take me to the place, like so many others, it can’t be reached otherwise.” Tango admitted, shoulders drooping a bit and it made his wing shoulder twinge.

“Where were you supposed to meet them?” Impulse asked, not really anything but mild concern in his tone now.

“Well out of sight of the jerks running this place, out in the harshlands,” Tango admitted.

“That’s… a long way, and you’re not in any shape to be flying there.” Impulse said, worry creeping into his tone.

“I’ll have to go on foot.” Tango shrugged, again came that twinge but a bit sharper this time, he couldn’t quite keep it out of his expression.

“You’ll never make it.” Impulse said bluntly, almost sounding depressed.

“I won’t exactly survive if I try to stay either, people want me dead.” Tango pointed out and Impulse let out a sigh, shifting his arms to hold the elbow of his right arm with his left hand and bring his left hand up to his chin and lips. He supported his head with that hand, pinching his lower lip in thought and Tango so very badly wanted his lips in place of those fingers.

“Well… I could be your bodyguard. I can take you to the meeting place.” Impulse said finally, lifting his head to look back at Tango. That would make this so much harder, Tango realized, the longer they spent together…

“If you’re looking to get your heart broken.” Tango said tentatively.

“Better knowing you’re alive and happy somewhere than having to see you get killed at some point.” Impulse admitted with a shrug, closing his eyes and turning away again.

“I guess it’s the best option… I just don’t want to hurt you, I like you.” Tango admitted. He was almost startled by how suddenly he’d gotten attached and part of him wondered if this wouldn’t just fade with time. He didn’t really want it to, but then, Impulse _had_ saved his life, his feelings might not be as genuine or lasting as he thought they were.

“I like you too, that’s why I want you to be safe.” Impulse said firmly, that level of seriousness rolling back into place that made Tango swoon. No, those were definitely real feelings, he wasn’t going to treat them otherwise. That meant saying goodbye at the end of the journey would hurt that much more though. Tango sighed, his heart feeling like a block of obsidian pitched into a hole. That was, until a thought crossed his mind and he nearly snapped his fingers.

“Why don’t you come with me?” Tango asked, hope bubbling back into his tone.

“You were invited weren’t you?” Impulse questioned, standing.

“Yeah, but Xisuma seemed like a really reasonable-” Tango explained but Impulse cut him off.

“Doesn’t matter. He won’t want me around.” Impulse said firmly, almost harshly. Tango got the impression that it was a touchy matter, that now wasn’t the best time to press the issue.

“I’m sorry,” Tango said softly, letting the hope fall out of his tone like his heart plummeting to the floor.

“Not your fault.” Impulse said, much more gently as he shuffled things around in the ‘kitchen’ portion of the shack. Tango fell silent, feeling a bit lost. He didn’t want to upset Impulse further, but he couldn’t just go back to flirtatious teasing either. It felt like a cruel twist in fate, to be handed such a brief and fleeting moment like that.

Tango glanced out the window beside the bed, at the mounting snow the towering trees coated white. The moon’s light was very dim but with the pale snow, there was still some small level of visibility. It settled in on him heavily how screwed he would have been even if he’d escaped, even if he’d managed to get far enough out to stop and camp. This weather would have been the death of him. That’s another time over he owed Impulse for his life.

“I know the city is a horrible place to live, and that can be motivation enough… but, what is it that makes you want to leave?” Impulse spoke up after a few minutes, the sound of a knife on a cutting board accompanying the lovely depth of his voice. Tango glanced back over, his wings going tense, causing the wounded shoulder to twinge again.

“Mostly just knowing I don’t belong there, but I could belong somewhere else. That and… I really want to be able to do Redstone. I’ve studied it all my life, I’ve seen the big contraptions… but I’ve never actually even touched it.” Tango admitted.

“That’s… tragic.” Impulse said, pausing in his chopping of mushrooms to look over his shoulder at Tango.

“Yeah, well… That’s how it is. Redstone isn’t cheap, I can’t buy it on my looks and I can’t exactly go mine for it myself or I would.” Tango sighed, shaking his head.

“I see, that makes sense. I’ve seen the underground, there’s nothing left of value for… well, ever it feels like.” Impulse admitted, the mention of the underground sent a prickling sensation up Tango’s wings. Not because of the place itself, dangerous as it was, but because Impulse had _been there_. In all honesty, Tango felt like he was going to lose his mind with how incredible this person before him was.

“You’ve… seriously been down there? Does the city really drop all the way to bedrock?” Tango asked, honestly curious. The tallest buildings and that was quite a few of them, reached all the way to the limits of the atmosphere. The build limit as many called it.

“Yeah, it goes all the way down there and things… things get ugly down there.” Impulse admitted, continuing hin his meal prep by dumping the lot of mushrooms into a pot.

“Why?” That was really the only thing Tango could ask from there, it seemed so bizarre for anyone to _want_ to go down there. After all, from what Tango had been told, the subterranean side of the city was mostly used as a prison. What wasn’t was just those who were very, _very_ low on the social scale. Tango remembered being threatened a few times he’d be sent there just for being a nuisance.

“I was born there.” Impulse shrugged and that hit so much harder than anything else Impulse could have said, it felt like an arrow tore right through his heart. Just the way Impulse said it, so matter of fact because that all there was to it. There was no shame in his voice, but no pride either.

“That… had to be rough.” Tango said, his tone a little shaken.

“I… certainly stirred things up down there. Lots of kids are unfortunate enough to spend their entire lives down there. I uh, I couldn’t if I had wanted too, kind of like how you can’t go back into the city proper.” Impulse admitted, his wings fidgeting around his shoulders like he couldn’t get them to sit comfortably.

“That… I understand that.” Tango said softly, shifting around on the bed to set his feet on the floor, listening as Impulse’s knife continued slicing through ingredients for stew.

“I still go down to the underground caverns to travel, to hide or to look for anything interesting. I’m not exactly allowed in the city proper either… not that I have any reason to visit any of it, I don’t…” He cut himself off, pausing in his prep to wipe his face with his arm, the movement was a bit awkward. It was like he was trying to make it look like he was wiping sweat from his brow but it wasn’t hot enough in the shack to warrant that, no. Tango realized right off it hade to be tears. He stood and crossed the very small distance to rest a hand on Impulse’s back.

Impulse jumped a little, glancing back at Tango, who in turn had no words, just a comforting expression. His silent understanding was all he had to give. Tango understood having nothing to go back to. Impulse heaved a sigh and resumed what he’d been doing.

“You… you don’t have to… you should stay off your feet, keep your wing resting.” He said, seeming to flounder for a moment before settling on his reasoning. Impulse did seem to have a point though, Tango’s shoulder, the one that’d gotten hurt, did ache more with the weight of his wing on it alone. However, thinking about it he flared his wings the tiniest bit, there wasn’t much room but it was enough to see the wing responsive again.

“Well, at least nothing’s broken…” Tango noted.

“No, it was dislocated.” Impulse clarified, dropping a bunch more chopped goodness into the pot. Tango stared at Impulse in dumbfounded shock for a moment before he finally spoke.

“You… you set it back in place… on your own?” Tango asked, surprised.

“You learn a lot of things growing up down there. You get hurt, you have to take care of it yourself, people to trust are few and far between.” Impulse explained, looking back to him again. “Does it feel alright?”

“Hurts a little but nothing I can’t handle now, it was a bit much before.” Tango admitted, flexing his wing a little and cringing at the pain.

“I could tell, I thought it was worse at first, there’s a wound as well so be careful. I don’t know what those fools had their crossbows loaded with but the shrapnel was a nightmare to remove.” Impulse admitted, stirring the stew, which was already beginning to smell delicious. With the knowledge of what exactly his shoulder had suffered though, Tango made the choice to go sit back down and get the weight of his wing off his shoulder.

“Hey, Impulse?” Tango spoke up again once he was settled.

“Yeah?” Impulse glanced back at him.

“Thank you, for everything. You could have easily left me to my fate, or again after running those guys off. You saved a total stranger, brought me into your home, your _bed_ even. You tended my wound and now you’re cooking. So… thank you.” Tango said, there was no teasing or joking to his tone, Tango honestly meant what he said, he was honestly grateful.

“I’d do it all again just to meet you.” Impulse smiled and turned back to the bubbling pot of stew.

“If any one’s heart is getting broken it’s going to be mine,” Tango muttered under his breath. In the tight space, he wasn’t sure if Impulse could hear him, but if the other noticed he didn’t show any signs.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Impulse cooked and Tango was left with his own thoughts. There was suddenly so much for him to consider he didn’t really know where to begin. He knew what the wisest choice would be, but he had to just cross his fingers Xisuma would let Impulse join them as well… Hopefully, he would, Tango ran through some reasonings he could present. Without knowing why Impulse was so sure he wouldn’t be wanted though, that made it difficult to form any sort of argument. He was so lost in thought that it took Impulse holding a bowl in front of his face to get his attention.

“Oh.” Tango blinked, accepting the offered meal. It smelled amazing. Impulse sat down gently beside Tango.

“It’s nice having company for a change.” Impulse admitted, pushing the contents of his bowl around in circles while waiting for it to cool.

“Especially such good looking and sounding company,” Tango said, sly grin pulling at the edges of his lips, not making it clear which of them he was talking about. Impulse paused in his stirring to give Tango a look, as if to warn him not to start that again.

Of course, that only spurred Tango on.

“Oh come on, don’t you want a better look at the sunset?” Tango asked teasingly, winking.

“Like I said… not taking advantage of the wounded guy in my bed - even if he wants me to.” Impulse said firmly, going back to his soup.

“Missing out.” Tango said with a smirk but gave Impulse a break.

“No, I’m serious. I helped you because I wanted to help you, not because I expected anything in return.” Impulse said after a bite, waving the spoon at Tango. Tango gave him a smile, silently debating a few reactions before finally conceding.

“That’s honestly the most respectful thing anyone has done for me in… years.” Think about that sobered him a bit, the teasing mood dying down a little in the face of such a thing.

“Well… I hope this is the start of people showing you the respect and kindness you can show them.” Impulse offered thoughtfully without looking up. Tango tilted his head a bit to get a look at Impulse, he was blushing ever so faintly.

“Maybe it will be, that’s what I’m hoping.” Tango said softly and finally focused on his own bowl of soup. It did taste as good as it smelled and that tugged Tango’s heart around all over again. He felt so torn, he found himself wanting to just stay in this safe place with this handsome man forever, but at the same time, he knew that wasn’t possible. He knew if he stayed he’d only be endangering Impulse, not that Impulse couldn’t handle it. On the flip side, if Tango did what he was going to, if he followed his original plan; he’d be safe. He’d have the freedom to create and do as he pleased, to learn and experiment, to make friends again. However… he might not get to share that with Impulse.

That realization stung more than he thought it would and he wasn’t drawn from his thoughts until his spoon scraped the bottom of the empty bowl. Maybe he should have savored that a little more. He registered movement beside him, Impulse standing up and Tango let the other take his bowl.

“You should get settled and sleep. Being knocked unconscious from pain isn’t exactly real rest.” Impulse said once the dishes had been cleaned and put away.

“What about you? Where are you going to sleep?” Tango asked, there were very few places to stretch out in the cabin and Tango dreaded the answer he was expecting.

“Don’t worry about it. Just get some rest.” Impulse insisted.

“The floor?” Tango pressed, not giving up on this one.

“Well… yes but-”

“No, that’s unacceptable,” Tango said firmly before wiggling round to position himself up against the wall in a way that wouldn’t squash his sore wing. He patted the mattress invitingly.

“I… you’re hurt.” Impulse pointed out.

“I’ll behave,” Tango promised and patted the bed again.

“Well… as long as it doesn’t make your injuries worse.” Impulse sighed, kicking off his boots before climbing into the bed. He was careful, gentle and stayed somewhat on the edge.

“I don’t see how it could, besides it’ll be warmer this way anyway!” Tango pointed out, struggling not to do so in a flirtatious manner. Impulse just sighed and pulled the blanket over them both. It was a little crowded but not bad really. It did, however, make Tango’s heart jump and spin to have Impulse settled so close. Behaving was going to be much harder than he had considered but he didn’t want Impulse sleeping on the floor either.

Impulse got settled, taking only an edge of the pillow while Tango had the other side of it, this was the closest look into Impulse’s eyes Tango had gotten. He swore his heart went entirely still at the sight, stunning as it was. From a distance Impulse’s eyes had seemed quite average and normal, up close though, sprinkled through the brown of his irises were the smallest specks of gold. Like stars in the sky of an old painting, all carefully settled into just the perfect place, or like a cascade of magic; a spell cast of love to light the darkest reaches of the world. Tango got lost in those eyes, losing track of all else as he stared into them until he’d fallen asleep.

\--

There were no words, none in all the world to describe the disappointment Tango felt when he woke to find himself alone in Impulse’s bed. Groggily he glanced around the room of the tiny shack. There was a bowl of some breakfast food on the table next to the bed, most the rest of the essentials of the cabin had been packed away. Tango sighed heavily, pulling himself up into a sitting position and taking the bowl in his hands. The contents had gone cold but it still tasted good.

Outside he heard happy barking and laughter, drawing his attention out the window. The snow was high, in big long fields, most of it had been cleared from the front of the cabin though. Out there he saw Impulse and ten of those tamed wolves from the day before. Tango wanted to give them all a good petting after aiding in his rescue as they had. He was glad to see none of them were hurt.

Impulse was petting and praising the wolves, ten food dishes littered the ground and only a couple of the critters were still licking them, the others all barking and bouncing around their master. All over again Tango had that feeling in his chest of a bird trying to escape a cage. He wanted desperately to march right out there and wrap his arms around Impulse. Just seeing the amount of love and respect the pooches had for him, it spoke volumes of how good a person he had to be.

With a deep breath, Tango pulled his remaining brain cells back together and moved to get up. He stuffed the remaining contents of the bowl into his mouth so he could wash it. That was the _least_ he could do for Impulse really. That done Tango moved to the long and painful process of getting his shirt back on over his wounded wing shoulder. He noticed it was clean as he pulled it over his head, no blood and the hole from the makeshift bolt had been stitched up. He paused, staring at the slightly messy but secure stitches, his heart filling with something he couldn’t even identify. It was so warm it hurt, torn between racing and stilled, it filled his chest in a way that made it hard to breathe but in the best way possible. Tango bit his lower lip, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Impulse, to share that beautiful but strange feeling in the only way it seemed could be conveyed.

He had to pull himself together all over again to finish getting dressed, he felt almost in a daze at the thought. In all honesty, it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to run right out the door and pin the other down. Just imagining it sent his heart aflutter all over again and he became so absorbed in the silent plotting that he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door clattered open.

“The sled is ready we can head out when- are you okay?” Impulse said as Tango scrambled to look normal, but his blush still filled his features.

“I wasn’t thinking about kissing you, that’s ridiculous.” Tango snapped, though it seemed like Impulse could see right through him the way he started laughing, only flustering Tango further.

“Whatever you say, heartbreaker. I’ve got some extra winter cloaks, you better bundle up it’s still colder than a polar bear’s sneeze out there.” Impulse said, digging in a chest and coming up with another heavy cloak. Impulse came over and draped it around Tango’s shoulders, it didn’t quite drag the ground with his wings under it.

“It’s… taking everything in my power not to actually pin you to the wall and lock lips with you _right now_.” Tango said with a level, serious tone, eyes locking on Impulse’s. Still, even watching those beautiful eyes Tango saw color rush across Impulse’s face and into his ears.

“We’re both going to regret it if you slip.” Impulse said softly, something between fear and anticipation in his voice.

“Would we? Or will the ‘what ifs’ be worse?” Tango asked, tone still serious, heart swelling in his chest, a warmth he needed to share so badly it _hurt._ Impulse drew in a tense breath before closing his eyes and turning his face away.

“Tango please, let’s not take this too far.” Impulse’s voice held an underlying plea, somehow with all the depth to his voice, he sounded vulnerable. Like he was begging not to have an already war-torn heart be blown asunder. It was like a spear of ice through Tango’s own. He hated that level of nervousness, hated more that he’d caused it. Tango didn’t realize how close he was standing until he finally backed away.

“I’m sorry… I just… I want _you_.” Tango admitted, finding some place other than Impulse to stare at.

“I… I know, I feel the same but… this world is cruel and we don’t get what we want. You need to move on, you won’t last here. I can’t go with you.” Impulse said softly.

“You don’t know that for sure.” Tango insisted, looking back.

“I know enough. I’ll continue surviving here, like have, until I can’t anymore.” Impulse said and there was something else to his voice now, a depth deeper than any void, a pain, a loneliness that stung Tango’s heart and threatened to rip it to shreds.

“No… I’m going to ask when we get there, I’m going to ask Xisuma let you come with me. I’ll get on my knees and beg if I have to.” Tango said firmly, will unwavering. Impulse looked back over at him, a sadness in his eyes that Tango wanted to wipe away and never see again.

“You can ask until you’re blue in the face, no one wants me in their lands. No one. That’s how it is.” Impulse said, his wings shifting uncomfortably under his cloak. Tango let out a sigh, this was getting them nowhere.

“You said something about a sled?” Tango asked finally, pulling his mind together for the third time that morning.

“Yeah, you ready to leave?” Impulse asked in a level tone, he almost sounded tired.

“Can’t keep people waiting I guess,” Tango said softly, his heart aching. Impulse led the way out of the shack and Tango had to take a shaky breath before following.

Off to the left of the cleared snow, which sloped gently, was a sled, like Impulse had implied. It was like a long basket on a set of skis with a raised back. There were chests against the back and just enough room after to stand. There was room in the front of the sled to sit. Tethered to it was a harness assembly that held all ten tamed wolves in two neat lines. They were laying down patiently, looking almost bored. With Impulse’s indication, Tango took his seat on the sled, there were blankets under him and handholds to hold onto. Impulse took his place at the back of the sled.

“What direction?” Impulse asked, causing Tango to lean his head back until it was laying on the chest. He looked up at Impulse, considering that neutral, serious expression. He did that and he tried not to think about how it made his heart feel.

“North.” Tango said finally, eyes meeting Impulse’s and it made Tango sad that Impulse wasn’t close enough for Tango to see the gold in them. Impulse nodded and looked ahead, calling out to the beasts. They stood and started pulling at a steady pace, turning the sled to the north. Once they were lined up in a way Impulse was happy with he called out loudly.

“Mush!” And the tamed wolves became a blur of motion. Tango had to hold on tightly, they were much faster than he expected. He watched the train of wolves and how they moved in sync with each other, it reminded him of a piston based machine. It was mesmerizing to watch and honestly a little less terrifying than the trees whizzing by at an alarming speed. As he watched them though, he noticed spots of color and after a moment put together that all of the wolves were wearing little shoes. Each wolf had a color of shoe that matched their collar and while Tango wasn’t sure what the point was he could appreciate the time and effort that must have gone into making them. After all, as best Tango could tell, Impulse had to have _made_ almost everything he had.

Ten wolves, forty little boots… It had to have taken hours and with the wolves running he couldn’t get a good look at them but he could picture it in his mind. He could just imagine the well-behaved canines sitting still for Impulse while he slipped little boots on their feet and suddenly Tango’s heart felt like it would up and melt. He was certain there was a good reason for the work and it just showed how caring and thoughtful a person Impulse was. He laid his head back on the chest again, looking up at Impulse who had a stoic expression on his face, attention on the path ahead as the dogs weaved through the trees.

“Hey, Impulse?” Tango raised his voice a bit against the whistle of the wind. Impulse glanced down at him curiously. “What’s with the little shoes?”

“Oh, that’s to protect their feet, both from ice and the cold in general. Snow packs tightly between their toes without the shoes, imagine having ice build up between your toes while running. I don’t want any of them getting hurt and if one falters the whole team is in danger.” Impulse explained, looking back up in time to duck a low hanging tree branch. It startled Tango a bit, he hadn’t been watching ahead so the sudden low branch was, well, sudden. He let out a relieved breath when Impulse stood back up unharmed.

Tango looked back ahead again, not wanting to distract Impulse anymore, not when he needed to focus to keep them all safe. He was left to his own thoughts, watching the wolves and the scenery that flew past. This was the fastest mode of travel he’d ever been part of. Sure he could fly but he wasn’t skilled enough to hold this steady a speed this long. The crisp, cold air constantly assaulted his face along with some snow slung up by the wolves boots but he didn’t mind too much. Impulse would lean this way or that as the wolves weaved their path through the trees like a single thread in an intricate tapestry. It was clear enough Impulse knew what he was doing and Tango felt safe with him, with his team of well-trained canines. For the first time in hears, Tango felt like he could actually _trust_ someone, and that someone…

Was Impulse.

It stung, that realization settling in, that the one person he really wanted around he may not be able to have in his life at all. Thus he spent the next few hours just trying to formulate and decide on a case to present to Xisuma. He knew he’d be asking a lot and he didn’t know why Impulse was so sure he’d be unwanted but honestly… the thought of going on without Impulse now, it hurt. It hurt enough his chest constricted and it became hard to breathe. He felt like he _needed_ Impulse, it was so strange, they’d known each other for so short a time and yet, just remembering looking into those eyes… That smile, that laugh. The kindness, the care. It was all so much he wanted to cling to, he wanted to treasure.

“Hold on!” Impulse called out suddenly after so long of quiet and startled from his thoughts Tango grabbed hold of the sled in a white knuckle grip. Looking ahead he could see the trees parting but something seemed odd about the snow further out… Then, as the dogs broke the treeline he realized why. He realized as they all _jumped._

Tango’s heart caught in his throat, all four shoulders tensing at once and causing the wounded one to ache. His breath froze in his lungs and his eyes widened in shock as he realized they were _going off a cliff_. The wolves were calm, excited even, their legs tucked under them as they glided through the air in a smooth decent but the ground was coming up fast and Tango feared the weight of the sled would crush the loyal beasts.

That was, until he heard the leathery sound of wings snapping open to catch the air. The sled slowed. The dogs landed in the snow, hitting the ground running before the sled touched down but when it did, it did so smoothly. Tango finally breathed again and turned to glance behind him. He saw as Impulse folded his lovely gray and black wings back, the appendages slipping back into the warmth of the cloak. Behind them was a massive retaining wall, a snowdrift encasing one side of the fence and the forest held in check behind.

They were out in the open now, endless fields of bright white snow all around, clear blue sky overhead. Out over the open tundra, Impulse’s laughter rolled like thunder and once Tango’s breath caught up to him, so did his. Tango laughed and he laughed hard, it was a freeing feeling. That moment of terror lifting, taking anxiety with it for the moment and only leaving behind pure thrill, leaving Tango that much more infatuated. Tango couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so loudly or so earnestly and it left his sides aching but he didn’t have a single regret.

The laughter died down but the heightened mood remained, Tango took a few breaths to calm himself down but his heart was still racing a little. The wolves were still running, there was still a lot of nothing all around but at least now they would see any surprises long before they came.

“You have a laugh that is going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.” Impulse said a short while later, he didn’t sound upset though.

“I know the feeling.” Tango said, leaning back on the chest to smile at Impulse.

“I’m not sure how to handle this.” Impulse admitted, glancing down but then back to the path ahead.

“Rip out my heart and break it, I’ll look you in the eye and thank you for it.” Tango said without an instant of thought. He smirked to himself as Impulse’s face dusted red, all the way to his ears again.

“We’re going to ruin each other’s lives.” Impulse said, eyes locked on the horizon.

“That seems to be our fate. Worth it if I ever get a kiss from you.” Tango said slyly and watched Impulse change to a deeper hue of red.

“Damn it Tango…” Impulse huffed, shaking his head. Tango could only laugh, turning his attention back to the open tundra to give Impulse a breath.


	2. Resisting

It was dusk, the light of the sun fading fast and Tango tried to help Impulse set up camp but he honestly knew nothing _about_ camping. The wolves were off their harnesses and most passed out cold all around them. Impulse started a campfire right after freeing the dogs but now he was setting up a tent. Tango helped hold bits in place, that was really all he could do. Tango had brushed the cloak off his shoulders to help, the firelight was dancing off his wings and causing a red glow around them.

“You have the most beautiful wings I’ve ever seen in my life, you know.” Impulse said, looking them over as he went to sit down.

“You’re delusional, these things are tacky,” Tango said with distaste, all he could figure was that Impulse must have gone half-blind from all the snow.

“No, I’m serious. How could you not love them?” Impulse asked, tilting his head. Tango sighed, sitting down on the opposite side of the fire.

“Are you kidding? They’re huge they’re flashy and just…. Stick out like a sore thumb.” Tango said, crossing his arms, he hated his wings, they’d brought him nothing but trouble. He was drawn from the spiral of bad memories before they could really start when Impulse snapped his wings out open wide.

“Mine aren’t much smaller, a hands width all the way around maybe. When you fly out in the open there’s nothing that can beat wings like ours.” Impulse said firmly. Tango took the sight in, the silhouette of them, the flames dancing across the fields of gray that made up the segments between the wing’s ‘fingers’ which in turn were coated in black scales. They had a slight gleam but it was all black and gray, nothing flashy, no bright colors.

“At least yours are nice to look at no matter the lighting, they aren’t so obnoxious as to stab through people’s sight just for looking at you. My wings are ugly, I don’t want to talk about it.” Tango huffed and Impulse folded his own wings back again.

“Your wings are beautiful. They’re bright and bombastic like you are. Like your laugh, your eyes. They show the heart you have, something beautiful and intense. It’s horrible to think that the people you’ve spent your life around up until now are so deprived of joy and beauty they’d sooner kill it than celebrate it.” Impulse said, that intense, serious look on his face, in his voice. Somehow, those words, with his voice, strong and warm… Tango glanced at his own wings, of the bright glittering red.

“They… are a stark difference from everything I’ve ever known,” Tango admitted, looking at them thoughtfully. For the first time since he was a child, he could kind of see something cool about them.

“It’s a difference you should embrace, a good one.” Impulse said, tone getting a little softer. “Your wings are part of you, an important part. They’re a reflection of your very soul. I wish I could be there the day you finally get your hands on redstone. _I know you’ll change the world._ ”

That struck Tango hard, like a shulker of bricks. He sucked in a heavy breath and let it go before he finally spoke. “You’ll be there. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“You can’t, Tango stop.” Impulse said dismissively.

“No! I’m going to do my damnedest to see you there with me. There’s no reason to stay in this horrible place, just… come with me.” Tango said, hands balling to fists in frustration at his sides.

“It’s not possible Tango, you’re setting yourself up for nothing but disappointment at this rate. Xisuma was his name, right? He’s not going to want me anywhere close.” Impulse said firmly, sounding like he intended that to be the last word on the matter but Tango wasn’t giving up.

“You’ve saved my life. You’re nothing but kind. You’re strong and you’re smart and… and… _why_? Why would he not? JUST TELL ME!” Tango shouted.

Impulse stood, spreading his wings and bringing one around to his hands. He licked his thumb and started rubbing at the bottom segment of that wing. Then it all made sense. Everything _clicked_ as gray dye started coming off the scales. Gray dye making way for natural yellow. Tango’s heart sank.

 _Yellow_.

“You’re… a natural-born leader.” Tango muttered. He understood, everything made sense. Why Impulse being born in the sub-city would have been an uproar, why he had to hide and why he couldn’t escape. He was a threat to other leaders, too easily he could be a usurper. Tango had heard about how people born with yellow in their wings in his home city would get their wings damaged or be straight up removed from society because their leader was so paranoid.

“If I have any innate ability I can’t reach it. I’m not cut out for that life but… I might as well be cursed because this damned yellow means I’ll never know peace either. It will always be assumed of me that I’m hungry for power when I’m not.” Impulse said with a deep, grave tone.

Tango stood, walking around the campfire to face Impulse, to meet his gaze and he stopped close enough he could see those specks of gold, those tiny stars… Tango understood now, what those flecks of gold really meant. Even hiding the yellow on his wings, Impulse could never truly live a normal life, not anywhere. Without an awakening, however that worked, Tango did not know but he’d heard the term, Impulse couldn’t just strike out as a leader on his own. It sounded like he’d tried though and that made Tango’s heart twist up like the threads of a rope. Tango didn’t give any further thought he just hugged Impulse, wrapping his wings around the other after he’d done so with his arms. Impulse just sort of sank into the embrace, burying his face in the crook of Tango’s neck.

“Now you know… Now you know why I’m trapped here like an animal in a cage. This is my fate but there’s no reason it has to be yours. I’ll get you there, but there’s no point in trying to convince Xisuma.” Impulse said softly, his breath warm against Tango’s neck and it sent a wave of anticipation through him. Anticipation for something he’d never have.

“I’m still going to try.” Tango said, but his voice cracked like the hope crumbling all around him. Impulse squeezed him a little tighter but then backed out of the hug. Tango was reluctant to let him go but did, feeling like he was letting part of his heart go with Impulse as he turned away.

“Try to get some rest, Tango.” Impulse said calmly, quietly as he dug in his pouch for a paste of gray dye. Tango felt like his heart was going to rip apart as he watched Impulse cover the yellow portion of his wing back up again. Tango hated what he was seeing, what this meant. He hated that Impulse had to _hide_ who and what he was… all because he’d be killed on sight at worst, or imprisoned at the least.

“If he…” Tango started to say, his voice quiet, a painful numbness cutting into his chest, cold and icy.

“Hm?” Impulse glanced up, soft curiosity dancing across his features.

“If he won’t let you become a hermit too. I… I’ll stay behind.” Tango said softly, looking up to meet Impulse’s gaze, hoping he could convey just how serious he was being.

“You… you what? No. You’re not safe here!” Impulse protested.

“Neither are you!” Tango shot back.

“I don’t want anymore blood on my hands Tango.” Impulse snarled, anger mounting in his voice but… anguish in his eyes.

“We’ll have a better chance of survival if we’ve got each other’s backs… I just need to learn to fight better…” Tango said, struggling not to let his argument fall apart at the seams.

“Absolutely not. No. Just… No. You need to go, people actively want you dead, they don’t know about me! I’ve managed to hide, I’m nothing to anyone as long as I keep my head down and my wings painted.” Impulse insisted sharply, tense, there was… fear in his eyes now.

“If we just stay hidden it won’t matter then!” Tango said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Tango… think of the redstone.” Impulse said, trying to offer anything that might change Tango’s mind.

“Redstone? Over you? Not in a million years.” Tango said, the charm slipping back into his posture and voice, he wanted to calm Impulse down, he didn’t like seeing him worked up like this.

“Damn it Tango… If you stay… and we’re caught… if something happens… Please Tango I don’t want to watch anyone else I love die.” Impulse said, anger breaking for a pleading tone.

“Love huh?” Tango asked softly, catching those soft brown eyes, eyes full of gold he knew, even if Impulse was just out of range of them being visible, was there.

“I… I mean… I.” Impulse stammered, going red in the cheeks again and a small smile settled onto Tango’s lips.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing about you.” Tango said smoothly, taking another step closer.

“We need to stop…” Impulse said, looking away.

“Or we need to give in and savor every moment we have together, fleeting as it is.” Tango said, resting a hand on Impulse’s arm. Impulse looked back, meeting his gaze and the world fell away. All that was there right then, was Impulse, the look in his eyes, torn, hesitant. Tango met that hesitance with the warmest, softest tone he could. “This can be a memory to hold onto the rest of our lives, if we let it.”

“Tango…” Impulse’s voice was barely more than a whisper, it seemed like he was finally choosing a direction to be pulled; as he started to lean in closer. Tango’s heart felt like it was going to escape once more, a tingle ran up his spine, leaving him to shiver as he started to lean in, his eyes sliding closed. Just as he felt Impulse’s breath ghost his lips…

One of the wolves growled, there was the sound of a crossbow being fired… followed by a wet thud. Impulse grunted in pain and Tango’s eyes opened in a flash, already scanning the tundra around them for danger. Off to his right, past the sled, but far too near, was a group of pillagers.

“Impulse, are you okay?” Tango asked, shakily drawing his sword. Impulse didn’t answer the question, instead hollering out the command for the wolves to attack. The wolves were up in a blink, a pack of snarling, angry pooches ready to remove the threat to their master’s life. He heard another unpleasant sound before seeing the bloody bolt get tossed aside. Impulse stood, snarling, drawing his blade and rushing to meet the threat. Tango chased after. He didn’t know what he was doing but… he hoped he could help. Tango could hear the ring of steel before he got close, shouts, slashes, he saw Impulse swinging his blade in calculated strikes, destroying crossbows before anything else, and taking a square hit to the shoulder from an axe for his efforts.

Tango rushed in past Impulse, leading with his wooden blade to skewer one of the raiding party members. The wooden blade wasn’t very effective though, catching mostly armor and getting batted aside before the mob smacked Tango right in the face on his backswing. Tango hit the ground hard, he’d never actually fought a mob before in his life, he’d only ever heard of these in stories. His heart raced for a different reason than he’d like now, fear surged through him as he heard a body hit the ground, he couldn’t stop to look who it was though, having to roll out of the way as that axe came sailing towards his face.

He barely got out of the way in time, hearing the wind off the crude weapon’s blade. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and rushed back in, swinging the wooden sword hard and clobbering the mob in the face with it, sending it reeling. Tango started to follow with another swing but there was a flash of silver and the mob fell dead. Following that flash, following the arc of the attack, he saw Impulse, whose back was to him. Impulse’s entire left side was bloody, soaking the cloak and sticky on his wing. Impulse whistled and the dogs returned to camp, the raiders were dead.

“I-Impulse…”

“Go back to camp, I’ll be there in a moment.” Impulse growled, his voice was heavier than usual and Tango guessed it was laced with pain but Impulse was trying to hide that. Impulse knelt to search the bodies. Tango didn’t argue, quietly slipping back to camp to rummage through supplies to find something to patch Impulse up with when he returned. There was a churning of anxious uncertainty and guilt in Tango’s gut, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling he shouldn’t have been so distracting. Shouldn’t have been so loud.

Impulse returned to camp as Tango turned from the chest. He paused next to Tango and held out one of the axes by its head.

“Take this, it’s better than that useless sword.” Impulse said, his tone was so flat it hurt.

“Alright... I um, I’ll help-” Tango started but Impulse shook his head, stabbing his sword into the burning logs of the campfire. Tango watched as Impulse pulled off his cloak and shirt, dropped them off to the sled then picked the sword back up again, it’s blade looked very hot. Tango watched in slight shock as Impulse put the searing hot blade to the wound on his shoulder, effectively sealing it. The axe wound had looked rather serious but...Tango supposed it wasn’t an issue now.

Impulse was still bleeding from a smaller wound a little further down, from the bolt, Tango knew and he could only look on as Impulse moved the still hot blade to that wound too. That done the blade was stabbed into the snowy ground and Impulse heaved a sigh.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Tango asked softly and Impulse glanced over to him.

“These wounds still need a bit of work but… check on the dogs first. There’s potions in that satchel there, dogs only.” Impulse said and started the round to check on the canines. Each wolf got petted and praised, checked over and doted on. Impulse looked tired, pained, but that was all pushed aside to care for the animals. Tango felt sick, having gotten someone so amazing, someone, he’d come to care for so quickly… hurt.

Tango shook the thought aside as best he could but it was still gripping him, like barbed wire wrapping his heart and growing ever tighter. He took the potions and followed Impulse around the camp, only one wolf got hurt and it didn’t take much of a potion to heal the wounds up nicely. Returning to the sled the potions were put away and Impulse pointed out a salve that Tango had missed earlier then sat down by the fire.

Tango knelt next to him on his wounded side, uncorking the bottle of saline solution and setting to cleaning the burns. Impulse grunted but otherwise didn’t make a sound. Tango couldn’t help stealing a glance at the other’s eyes, they were glazed with pain and… something else. Impulse looked withdrawn and Tango couldn’t really blame him. Next Tango set to slathering the salve carefully over the burns, being as gentle as possible since he didn’t want to add to that pain.

“You don’t have to be _that_ careful, I’m not made of glass.” Impulse said, startling Tango a bit. Their eyes met and Tango couldn’t quite keep the guilt from welling up in his eyes. Something in Impulse’s expression softened but Tango was struggling hard enough with guilt that it only made it worse.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I won’t be a distraction anymore.” Tango said, forcing his focus back to the wounds, back to making sure they were covered. “I won’t push you again.”

Impulse arched a brow at him but Tango didn’t add to it, he just set the jar aside and picked up the roll of bandages. He started wrapping them round and round and… Impulse had a lot of muscle… Tango had to take a deep breath, trying to focus as he brought the bandages down Impulse’s arm enough to cover the other wound, wrapping around the sculpted biceps that looked like they could fell trees just by flexing near them…

“ _Tango._ ” It sounded like Impulse had repeated the name a few times.

“Uh…” Tango blinked, his brain catching up slowly.

“You don’t have to use the entire roll.” Impulse said, glancing at the bandaging job and… Tango had used most of it.

“O-oh… sorry.” Tango said, trying to recover a bit of the unneeded bandage before cutting it and securing it in place. Tango gathered up the remaining supplies in shaky hands and took them back to the chest they came from, settling them back in place. He could hear the saline bottle rattle against other things as he set it down. _Why wouldn’t his hands stop shaking?_ The next breath he pulled in was more ragged, unsettled. The memory of that pillager, standing over him, axe raised flashed across his mind, startling him. It was like it had been right there all over again. Tango’s breathing hitched, he couldn’t stop shaking, his mind racing. Impulse got hurt, Impulse got hurt because he was distracted, he was distracted because Tango was trying to wear him down… to get a kiss.

Impulse got hurt and Tango knew it was his fault. The shaking wouldn’t stop, his heart was racing again, the world was spinning, he knew… he knew it was… he knew. Suddenly someone had him, strong arms wrapped around him, pressing his head to their shoulder, a gentle hand running through his hair, wings wrapping around him.

“Tango… It’s okay, just breathe, it’s okay.” It was Impulse, his voice deep, gravely yet oh so warm and reassuring. It was the most soothing thing, cutting through the cloud of fear and guilt like a knife.

“I… I’m sorry… It’s-” Tango started but Impulse cut him off.

“No, stop that. It’s not your fault, it’s reality. This is what life is outside of the city. It’s _dangerous._ This is how it is and this is what I’ve been trying so hard to warn you about.” Impulse said, keeping the calm, soothing tone as he gently ran his hand over Tango’s hair. “If I can’t go with you… and you chose to stay, Tango this is what our life will look like. It’s constant. There is no peace, there is no reprieve. If you can’t handle watching me get hurt, the potential to see me die… then you need to leave.”

“I… I don’t… I don’t… If I can… I…” Tango stammered, brain still rushing through too many things for him to focus on one clear, concise thought to argue with.

“Just breathe. I can take care of myself, I’ll be fine on my own and you’ll be happier, safer, away from here. Just the knowledge that you’re living a good life somewhere will be enough for me to be happy. I may be a bird trapped in a dark cage but you don’t have to be. You have the chance to escape. I don’t want to have the chance to fail to protect you, I don’t want to see you hurt. I don’t want to watch you die. This is what life really is out here and you deserve better.” Impulse said, his tone still soothing but his words sharp as razors. His point was clear and Tango understood, he didn’t like it, but he understood. The arguments died in his chest, he calmed but the pain in his chest didn’t fade, it was like a cold echo, a cruel shadow of what could have been.

Tango wasn’t sure when tears started trailing down his face but he’d been crying for a bit, he realized, looking at the trail that had dripped and run down Impulse’s unwounded shoulder. Impulse was still holding him, he’d gone quiet, just rubbing Tango’s back and stroking his hair. Tango felt like a fool and a jerk all at once. Everything hurt.

Tango felt himself be picked up and he did nothing to stop it, he let Impulse carry him to the tent and he flopped listlessly to the floor of it when set down.

“I’m sorry…” Tango said, his voice having a hollow ring to it that matched the ache in his heart.

“It isn’t your fault that reality is cruel, Tango. There’s nothing to forgive because I won’t hold this against you to begin with. Please… just sleep.” Impulse said softly before slipping back out of the tent. Tango didn’t know how long he laid there before he eventually fell asleep but he was pretty sure it was a long time. A long time of just drifting in guilt and anxious acceptance.

\-- 

Tango woke to the sound of things getting packed into the sled, right before the tent was taken down around him. He laid there, watching Impulse work, silent.

“You alright?” Impulse asked as he pulled up the tent poles.

“You didn’t have to break my heart into _that_ many pieces, did you? Without even a kiss first?” Tango asked before he could remember to shut up. He cringed, realizing he was already starting to cross that teasing line he’d promised to stay away from.

“Life’s not fair Tango, it never has been.” Impulse shrugged and then sat down beside him.

“I… I’m not sure what I’m supposed to feel right now.” Tango admitted.

“Excitement to be leaving this nightmare of a mainland behind.” Impulse offered.

“Right… I’ll focus on that.” Tango sighed, sitting up and getting out of the way. Soon everything was packed, the dogs were strapped in. Impulse handed him some bread as he got settled in the sled and then they were off.

The world rushed by at startling speed yet again, the bright colors of the wolves’ boots flashing across the field of white but none of it held the luster it had the day before. None of it could compare because Tango knew, he knew he had a choice to make and it was no easy one. He couldn’t rely on the hope Xisuma would agree to let Impulse join them. He knew it was a lot, a whole lot, to ask to let someone who could potentially steal his power, come live in the lands he was so carefully claiming for the people of his choice. Tango knew. He was going to ask anyway. Still… his mind was left to wander across all the potential paths laid out in front of him. Paths that so heavily relied on the choices of others, it felt like he had so little control over his own life.

If his request insulted Xisuma, he’d be stuck here regardless. If Xisuma refused to take Impulse as well but Tango chose to stay behind, that meant he’d have to learn how to deal with living outside the city, he’d have to learn to survive. If he chose to leave though? He’d have to spend the rest of his life wondering what things could have been like. He’d spend the rest of his life missing the one person he felt he should be with the most. Yet, that seemed to be what Impulse wanted. Impulse wanted him to have the safety of a close-knit community.

Tango dropped his head back on the chest again, staring up at the beautiful man piloting the sled. That somber, stoic expression tore through Tango’s heart, he wanted to believe that Impulse wanted him here. Wanted more than just a brief meeting and short journey, but then, Impulse was the one who’d been the voice of reason. He was the one to tell Tango to stop, to warn him that getting attached was a bad idea. Was it because he didn’t care back or because he didn’t want to get hurt? Tango wasn’t sure.

Impulse glanced down at him and a look of startled worry flooded his features. His attention snapped back up to the sled team and he called out the command to make them stop. The sled slowed to a halt and Impulse hopped off the back, running round to stand over Tango.

“Are you okay?” His tone was filled with worry, colored with dread. Tango didn’t like it but then, he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I’m… just thinking,” Tango muttered without lifting his head. Impulse stared back at him in silence a moment before nodding and heading to the front of the sled. Tango heard the noise of some of the harnesses being fussed with, he assumed they’d come loose.

“Well... You looked dead.” Impulse announced from over by the wolves before uttering another command. Abruptly there were three tamed wolves right in the middle of Tango, he was tackled, then the licking started.

“Ack! Why!?” Tango cried out as he was slobbered on by three excitable pooches, the climbed all over him, stomped on him. They were fluffy and soft and so very affectionate. He got jabbed by cold noses, his hair was snuffled and generally, there was just _so much slobber_. Tango couldn’t hold onto his sour mood, the pain lifting like a fog in a high wind. Before he quite realized what was happening he was laughing himself breathless, trying and failing to keep up with petting the happy canines.

“Stop! Call them off!” Tango cried after a bit more drowning in laughter and animal cuddles. Impulse let out a long whistle and the wolves returned to his side, giving Tango a reprieve and a chance to breathe again. Impulse came back over, dropping to his knees beside the sled in the snow.

“Better now?” He asked, tilting his head a little, his tone was warm, kind.

“Y-yeah… as much as I can be.” Tango sighed.

“Listen. Stop beating yourself up like this. You were the one talking about making memories to remember and then you were the one that backed out. I stated the facts as they are but… that wasn’t meant to hurt you.” Impulse said, seeming to choose his words carefully.

“You want me to leave… even if it’s without you.” Tango pointed out.

“I just want you to have a good life.… but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to enjoy having you here while it lasts. Next time I get hurt? I’ll remember your dazed, drooling expression while wrapping my shoulder. Next time I fix a meal? I’ll remember you flirting from across my cabin. I’ll finally have some good memories to keep me going so… don’t make my next supply run on this sled a haunting one, I’d much rather remember your laughter than your broken, hopeless expression.” Impulse explained, his tone serious even though it was soft.

“You really mean that?” Tango asked, focusing on Impulse’s voice, he found himself pulling back together.

“Yeah, I do.” Impulse nodded and with a huff Tango leaned forward, getting right in Impulse’s face, so close he could see those specks of gold hidden in Impulse’s eyes. He almost got lost in them again.

“So the rest of this trip, all fun, no regrets?” Tango asked, shreds of hope starting to stitch his heart back together again.

“No regrets.” Impulse agreed, resting a hand on Tango’s thigh and leaning just that much closer as his eyes flitted closed and Tango’s fell shut as he closed the rest of the distance. Tango’s lips met Impulse’s, softly at first but then with more force, chasing the cold air from both their faces. Tango’s heart was like a banner caught in the wind, the kiss like a shockwave that sent a shiver through his entire body, leaving all the fine little hairs to stand on end. Impulse’s hands trailed gently down Tango’s back, carefully avoiding his mending shoulder, almost in time with how his lips kept catching Tango’s at every move. Tango ran the fingers of one hand through Impulse’s short hair, dragging his fingers almost roughly and drawing a deep groan from him. The sound summoned a whole new level of excitement in Tango and his chest felt like it was on fire in the best of ways. The air around them was just too cold, but Impulse’s body against his as he pulled him closer chased it all away. Tango wanted the moment to last forever, that feeling, the tingling all across his skin, the warmth in his chest, the passion of Impulse’s lips against this. Yet he found himself pulling away, just enough to gasp for air, the cold rushing in almost made him cough.

Impulse had already leaned back out of reach though, his laughter pouring into the air in pure joy as he continued backward to land on his back in the snow. Tango smiled, chuckling then joining him in the unabated laughter, leaving Tango breathless all over again. Tango pulled himself up from the sled and dropped on top of Impulse in the snow, hearing the icy substance crunch under their combined weight. Impulse gave him the goofiest of lovestruck smiles and Tango was fairly certain he had one to match. He could have lost himself in those eyes again, but he had other plans, leaning in and trailing a line of kisses along Impulse’s jaw, down his neck and by the time he’d made his way back again Impulse was shaking. Impulse caught Tango’s lips with his own as soon as they were close enough. His wings wrapping just right around Tango and suddenly they were rolling in the snow, lips still locked, and Impulse had Tango pinned down.

The kiss was almost merciless but Tango craved it all the more, pulling Impulse tight against him and putting more passion into the motions of his lips. His heart raced so fast he felt like it really might escape his chest as he chased Impulse’s lips with his own. Teasingly light, Impulse traced his fingers across the tops of Tango’s wings and he was powerless to stop the whimper that escaped his lips. It was worth it though, for the way he felt Impulse’s curl against his. He wasn’t sure how his heart could feel both like it was flying and melting at once but it was, like any part of his body where Impulse brought that light, ghosting touch. It was an affectionate, unyielding torment that Tango had to return in kind. He ran his fingers through Impulse’s hair, scratching just hard enough to elicit a groan like he did before. More though, he wanted more. Tango teasingly bit Impulse’s lower lip, earning him an intensity redoubled with Impulse pushing him harder into the snow. It was all he could do just to keep up, all he could do just to match Impulse’s intensity. This time it was Impulse who broke away first, leaving Tango a gasping, whimpering mess in the snow.

“Sure there’s no regrets?” Impulse asked breathlessly with a smirk.

“Not… a damn… one.” Tango huffed, still trying to catch his breath. Impulse offered a hand and Tango took it, letting Impulse pull him to his feet then into a hug. Tango melted into it, wrapping his wings around Impulse tightly. Impulse hugged him a little tighter for a moment, then kissed Tango on the temple before releasing him.

“We should get moving again.”

“If you insist.” Tango sighed, going to flop back down on the sled while Impulse got the three loose wolves harnessed in again. Soon the sled was gliding out over the snow again, with the ten pooches pulling and Impulse keeping the sled steady around any bends or coves the beasts decided to take. Tango rested his head on the chest once more and looked up at Impulse who looked considerably more pleased this time. His expression was of pleasant thoughts, relaxed and at ease. He was still attentive to what was ahead of them though and Tango felt entirely safe in his care. Tango was pretty sure he just had a stupid smile plastered across his face but he didn’t care, he was more wrapped up in watching the clouds above drift above Impulse’s handsome face.

The sky drifted past, occasionally large, rocky outcroppings here or there, they looped past a lake, it was calm, it was quiet. They were so far out in the middle of nowhere not a soul was around. Tango fidgeted a bit here and there, he was antsy to move on his own but the sled was far faster than walking and he was in no shape to fly yet. So instead he just tried to enjoy the scenery, especially when he looked up at Impulse.

They were gaining upon another spruce forest as the sun began to set and Impulse called for the team to slow, then stop. Tango hopped up before the sled had quite stopped, bouncing around behind to catch Impulse in a hug once he’d stepped free. Impulse returned the hug, burying his face against the crook of Tango’s neck and planting a kiss there. Tango let out a sound of pure bliss, melting in Impulse’s grasp. All too soon Impulse was pulling away, muttering that they needed to set up camp.

Reluctantly Tango nodded, watching a moment as Impulse set to getting a campfire going before Tango turned to go unharness the wolves. Tango petted each one as he went, giving them smooches on their snouts and telling them how good they were. He had a high appreciation for the tamed beasts that cared so much for the man he too, loved. They all had soft, well-groomed coats as well, showing the level of care, yet again, that Impulse gave them. Of course, that made a lot of sense considering the way that Impulse had started to say he had nothing, Tango could easily guess that he’d meant family, no family left. With the way things were in the city, he could only imagine what the sub-city was like, with Impulse being born with yellow markings… he said there was blood on his hands… It hurt to think about what kind of hell Impulse had already lived through but Tango shoved that aside, focusing on these well-loved wolves. As Tango gave the last one belly schriches he glanced up to see Impulse was watching him. There was a distinct, lovestruck look on his face and it seemed to take Impulse a moment to realize he’d been caught, after which he scrambled back to what he’d been doing before.

Tango chuckled, heading over to help. Together they got the tent put back up again, Tango having a better idea how to help since he’d seen it done the night before. Once that was done Tango slipped in close to Impulse and brushed the lightest of kisses across Impulse’s lips before bouncing away with a laugh. He looked back to see Impulse a little caught up in the moment before shaking it off and smirking at him. Tango got the feeling he’d be paying for that one later, likely when he least expected it and he was completely fine with that arrangement.

Impulse moved on to fixing something to eat over the fire, it wasn’t long before lovely smells were climbing into the air. Tango got settled beside him, huddled close he wrapped a wing around Impulse, careful to keep it out of the way but still show a level of affection. A warm smile took hold of Impulse’s features, he seemed to enjoy the contact. Soon enough food was ready and as Impulse moved to share Tango leaned in and kissed Impulse on the neck ever so lightly, then brushed his hand over Impulse’s before taking the offered meal. Tango laughed softly, amused by the indulgent look on Impulse’s face before he pulled himself back together again.

Together they ate in silence, just huddled together enjoying a good meal, the crackling of the fire, the twinkling stars up above and the happy, sleepy wolves crashed all around them. Tango breathed a deep breath, taking the moment in, committing it firmly to his memory and sinking a little more against Impulse. He wished from the deepest places of his heart that there would be many more moments like this, he wanted his life to be full of them but if not… he wanted to treasure this one forever. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there together, just basking in the moment as it was but eventually Tango started nodding off, his head rested against Impulse’s uninjured shoulder.

Tango was almost asleep when Impulse moved, standing and gently pulling Tango with him. Tango hummed out a pleased noise, letting Impulse pull him towards the tent where they got settled together on one bedroll. Impulse started an assault of sudden kisses and Tango remembered he had it coming, still, he felt the need to return the affection in kind. He replied with kisses of his own, light tracing touches and happy laughter. Needless to say, neither slept much during the night.

\--

When Tango woke up it was because the tent was coming down around him again. He laughed, amused as the temporary structure was shoved into a chest once more. He watched Impulse work with a deep feeling rustling in his heart, a strange sort of warm stirring, it made him want to just… stay close to Impulse forever. Shivering Tango was shaken from his thoughts by the brisk cold leaving him to quickly scramble in getting dressed. Impulse must have noticed because he let out a high pitched giggle, his expression might have been apologetic if he wasn’t laughing so hard. Tango was laughing with him by the time he was dressed again, there were no hard feelings of any kind, quite the opposite really. It looked like they were about ready to go so Tango headed for the sled.

“Hold up.” Impulse said, causing Tango to turn, he wondered what the other had in mind, half expecting a kiss sneak attack but that wasn’t what it was. Impulse had his sword in hand. “Draw your axe.”

“What?” Tango was a little startled, that was the last thing he expected… especially after last night.

“You’ve got to learn to defend yourself.” Impulse said firmly and suddenly things made much more sense, Tango relaxed, nodding. He drew his axe and let Impulse guide him through a variety of stances and drills, even sparring a bit once Tango had some of the moves down. With guidance, with some actual practice, Tango picked up on combat very quickly. He by far wasn’t as strong or practiced as Impulse but the lonely survivor seemed much more at ease that Tango would be safe once they’d finally finished.

Breathing a bit heavily after the workout Tango put the axe away and went to wrap Impulse in a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. Impulse smiled, returning the hug and resting his forehead against Tango’s own. Tango had no complaints about a chance to get lost in those eyes again, at the thousand tiny specks of gold hidden among clouds of umber. In a way, Tango felt far more free staring into those eyes than he ever did up in the sky itself, it was a feeling he couldn’t find anywhere else, he knew. He almost whimpered in disappointment when those eyes slid closed but the sound died in his throat when Impulse pressed his lips to his own, leaving Tango to shiver instead.

All too soon Impulse pulled away, but then, it was time to get moving again. Tango got settled in the now-familiar sled and the wolves rushed off with the order given. Tango had to hold on tightly as the wolves ran at breakneck speed through the forest like they had before and Impulse had to focus on keeping the sled from flipping. It was thrilling, the trees flying past, some quite close, the wolves seemed to be having the time of their lives. They zigged and zagged, going up subtle slopes and down a hill, picking up a lot of speed as they did. Tango heard Impulse open his wings enough to slow the sled and keep it from catching the back paws of the closest wolves. There wasn’t a lot of room between trees, it was a respectable maneuver.

As they neared the bottom of the hill the wolves veered off to one side to avoid a tight cluster of trees but this sent them through an icy coated tunnel. It was a very tight squeeze, the ceiling frighteningly close and Tango feared for Impulse’s safety but he didn’t hear anything fall from the sled. There was a sharp jolt as they cleared the end of the tunnel, Tango almost getting thrown from the violence of the movement. He managed to hang on though, the decline was sharper here and he heard Impulse’s wings unfurled again to slow and steady the sled. Finally, though, it leveled off totally flat, it was a very large clearing with trees ringing it, twin peaks could be seen further ahead.

“That’s it! We need to find a clearing at the base of the mountains.” Tango called, looking back at Impulse who nodded. Just as Tango turned his attention forward again he heard a loud, thunderous crack from beneath them, followed by several more, creaking ones. Impulse’s voice rang out, commanding the wolves to run faster and that they did, breaking into a powerful run. The ground rumbled, shaking the sled, snow was shifting, there were splashes…. They were on ice. This wasn’t a clearing, it was _a lake_. Tango glanced back and he could see large chunks of ice floating apart, more breaking apart right on their tail. More thunderous cracks ripped through the ice, the sled tilting dangerously before they escaped that flow.

“Tango! There’s a tie at your feet, pull it!” Impulse called out and Tango did as asked without question, to his surprise, it freed the wolves. They picked up speed and charged well ahead as the sled skidded to a stop and the ice cracked all around them. Tango got to his feet, the ground wobbling under him, it was worse than standing up in a boat. He watched as the dogs neared the treeline and Impulse called out for them to stop, darting around the side of the sled as he did. The ice was slick though and their little ice flow was about to capsize. Tango caught Impulse’s hands, Impulse pulled him close, his wings giving a thunderous beat, they lifted off the ice, the flipping chunk of ice catching Tango’s feet and nearly pulling them back to a watery grave. Impulse gave another powerful beat of his wings and a strained sound. They were flying out over the lake now, Tango could see the ice cracking and bobbing all throughout. Impulse leveled his wings out for a glide, they were losing altitude fast, and Tango wasn’t sure they’d clear the lake. He couldn’t see Impulse’s face all that well but as best he could tell, staying level, holding this much weight by his wings, it was a struggle. Tango could see a tremble in the arms of Impulse’s wings, he was pushing them to their limit.

“Impulse….” Tango muttered, holding the slightest bit tighter, more worried for the other’s well being than his own. Impulse only grunted in response and glancing back down, the water was coming up fast. They were so close to the edge, to where the dogs were resting on the embankment it was cruel. Impulse made a pained, strained grunt and shifted his grip and Tango felt himself coming loose. Then suddenly Impulse had pulled his leg between them, an awkward wingbeat, a boot to Tango’s chest and he was falling for a snowdrift. He crashed into the relatively soft surface, clear of the water, hearing a splash right after. “ _IMPULSE!_ ”

Tango scrambled to his feet, running to the edge of the lake and watching as a dark swell rose, the watery surface breaking away as Impulse emerged, fighting his way back to the bank. Tango caught his hands as soon as he was close, pulling the shivering man clear of the lake. He was soaked, there was already ice forming on his wings and frosting in his hair as they walked away from the treacherous water. It was happening again, Tango’s heart was racing barely faster than his thoughts, Impulse was soaked, he was cold, this was bad, _this was very bad_. He didn’t understand why Impulse was pulling his clothes off but Tango found himself looking around for anything, anything at all. The sled was gone though, there were no supplies for a campfire, no potions, no supplies… no supplies.

“Tango!” Impulse snapped, voice loud and sounding like he’d already called the name a couple of times, and suddenly it clicked. Panic was shoved aside and he tackled Impulse in a tight hug, wrapping his wings around him. He was so cold, shivering so hard. He tried to think of something, anything to help warm him up but without a fire…

“I-Impulse… I don’t know what to do.” Tango squeaked, holding Impulse tighter, trying desperately to chase the cold away, but it felt like it was creeping into him instead. He realized that Impulse’s wings were just hanging limp at his back, freezing at the edges where they dragged the ground. Impulse didn’t answer, instead pressing his icy lips to Tango’s neck in a weak kiss before going entirely limp, entirely still in his arms. Dread as icy cold as Impulse’s skin and scales flooded Tango, his mind raced, trying to form some sort of plan, anything.

Finally, with a huff, he pulled himself together and just started _doing_ something. He started with Impulse’s wings, carefully scraping and sweeping ice off and folding them gently against Impulse’s back, they were limp and that terrified him. With Impulse’s wings folded carefully around his shoulders, Tango wrapped the cold man tightly in one wing and held him close to his side while he knelt to dig through Impulse’s well-weatherproofed pack. Some things had gotten wet, his change of clothes mostly, so that option was out. However, there were tools and that included flint and steel.

A plan started to form as he held that particular tool in his hand and after scooping Impulse up in a proper carry, wrapping both his wings around the unconscious man tightly, he set off towards the wolves. They’d taken up shelter next to a big boulder, there was a dry spot on the ground there. Tango shrugged off his cloak and spread it on the ground, gently laying Impulse there and wrapping him in it. He had to act fast, very fast he knew, Impulse wasn’t shivering anymore. He really hoped the wolves understood some normal words, not just the weird noises Impulse used as commands; it was his best shot though. He unharnessed a few of them, telling them to fetch sticks. They ran off, so he held hope they understood, a couple others curled up with their motionless master.

Tango took his wood sword, setting the point in the ground and his boot against its middle he managed to break it. That he tossed in the middle of the dry spot and lit on fire. Wolves started returning with mostly dry sticks and limbs, his heart swelled at the sight of the loyal beasts. That wood was next in the fire and with it burning decently Tango moved to the next thing he could think of. He pulled his shirt most of the way off, leaving it hung on his wing shoulders to block some of the cold from his back then scooped Impulse up, sitting on the cloak. Tango carefully got Impulse settled in his lap, resting Impulse’s head on his shoulder and holding him close. He wrapped one wing around him, then angled the other to start catching and funneling heat from the fire back onto them. With the warmth wafting onto Impulse, Tango set about trying to warm his wings, rubbing the weak and near-frozen appendages in quick motions. Trying desperately to get the blood flowing back through them again, with a single minded focus he poured every smidge of energy he had into getting Impulse warm again.

When one wing got too hot Tango shifted his grip around and switched; wrapping the toasty wing around Impulse while using the other to catch then direct heat. Tango kept this pattern up, kept moving, kept the friction going with his hands until Impulse’s wings were warm and no longer rigid. Repeating the same process with Impulse’s legs which were easily as cold as his wings had been. Until Impulse himself seemed to be more comfortable, relaxed rather just limp.

The wolves continued bringing things to fuel the little campfire with, smart beasts as they were. The moon was high overhead when Impulse stirred, muttering something unintelligible before snuggling against Tango, returning the hug with his own arms but when he moved his wings he let out a pained grunt. His wings did _move_ though. Tango released a breath of relief that came out more of a squeaky sob than anything else. He clung tightly to Impulse, not quite holding back a few sobs more, tears escaping as Impulse wiggled just enough to lift his head and meet Tango’s eyes. Tango had been so afraid over the last few hours he’d never see into those dusky eyes filled with tiny stars ever again.

“Tango?” Impulse’s voice was still a bit weak, the word stilted with confusion. Tango sobbed once more all the harder for it, all the harder as relief spilled over from his heart. His only response, the only thing he could think to say after the hours of struggle to keep Impulse alive were three simple but heavy words.

“I love you.” Tango whimpered, barely able to say the words at all and Impulse seemed to recognize something, from the sudden serious clarity in his expression. Impulse hugged Tango all the tighter, snuggling as close as he could, trailing a line of kisses across Tango’s bare shoulder. Soft, warm, lively kisses. Tango cried, he was so relieved, so tired after being so stressed and Impulse didn’t let up on the affection, of the reminder that he was alive, he was okay.

\--

Tango wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep but he was absolutely fine with the sight he woke up to, with Impulse holding him. His heart felt whole, like a newly finished blanket, ready to be wrapped around the shoulders of his lover. Impulse himself seemed to be watching something, there was a peaceful sort of expression on his face. Tango could hear the crackle of the fire and the sound of the wolves playing, that must have been what Impulse was watching. There was the sound of wind in the trees above but they were safe with the semi-shelter that the boulder offered. Tango could feel Impulse trailing thoughtless patterns along one of the red segments of his wings. His wings, Tango realized, that no longer could he say only brought him trouble. That wasn’t true anymore, it wasn’t true at all. His wings had carried him to Impulse, his wings had helped him _save_ Impulse. If he’d had smaller wings, different wings, he couldn’t have done what he had… he’d have watched Impulse die instead.

For the first time since he could remember, Tango was proud of his wings, proud to have them. It felt like such a change in direction it was almost startling, but in a good way. Tango was so happy, his heart so ecstatic to see Impulse alive and well and _happy_ that he couldn’t hold still. Tango wiggled in impulse’s hold so he could hug him, kiss him passionately, Impulse returned the kiss with equal affection, tightening his hold. When their lips did part again it was Impulse who spoke first.

“Morning, Handsome.” Impulse’s voice was warm, strong, deep with that gravel and darkness that Tango had come to love so deeply. It made Tango swoon a bit, getting lost in those eyes until Impulse drew him back to the present again. Tango glanced around once Impulse moved and he realized that his lover was dressed again, his clothes dry. There was still a fire going, and what looked like a makeshift rack next to it, that must have been how Impulse thawed and dried his clothes. The wolves were all off their harnesses now, curled up and sleeping or eating and Impulse checked something roasting over the fire… fish.

“Please don’t tell me you went back to the lake after I passed out.” Tango said uneasily.

“Okay, I won’t tell you then.” Impulse shrugged, bringing a fish-kabob over for Tango. He accepted it but gave Impulse a worried look, he didn’t like the idea of him risking himself _again_.

Tango didn’t press the issue though, as much as he wanted to, Impulse knew what he was doing and had only been in danger in the first place _because_ of Tango’s own uselessness. So he let it go, deciding to just trust Impulse instead.

“You did good, by the way, Tango.” Impulse’s voice drew Tango from his thoughts, he looked back up at Impulse.

“What do you mean?”

“Your quick thinking and clever use of your wings… you saved me. I fully expected to die when my wings faltered. I wasn’t giving up, I just… knew my chances were slim as soon as I hit that water.” Impulse admitted, so ultimately calm and collected. Tango couldn’t imagine being that at peace about one’s own death.

“I… couldn’t lose you,” Tango said after a moment, his own voice very quiet and small, drawing Impulse’s attention right on him. Impulse wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m still here because of you Tango, you were amazing and brave, I love you.” Impulse said, his tone serious yet soft. Tango leaned into the embrace, letting out a shuttered sigh.

“I love you too… that was the scariest thing that’s ever happened in my life. I love you, I couldn’t bear to watch you die but I almost did anyway…” Tango said, his voice cracking, his heart aching at the memory, the thought of losing Impulse. That icy cold kiss on his neck still haunting him. That was, until Impulse put a finger under Tango’s chin to turn his head, bringing him closer for a kiss, soft _warm_ lips on his making his heart melt. It was over too soon but it was enough, enough to remind him he’d beaten death back from his lover with warmth and wings.

His wings… Tango glanced at them, unfolding one to look it over, the normally shiny scales were dull, coated in soot that left them a muddled brownish gray. It felt like a crime to leave them that way, not to mention now that he’d noticed it felt very gross. He chomped down the rest of the light meal before grabbing a fistful of snow and setting to work. He scrubbed them clean and Impulse laughed at him while going to put out the fire. Once they’d both finished what they were doing Tango stood, walking over to Impulse and catching his hand in his own. Impulse smiled and Tango gave him the lightest kiss on the cheek. With that, they set out on foot.

The wolves ran around them in big loops with boundless energy, weaving around trees and barking like fools. They scared away every rabbit, mob, and bird in a mile-wide radius. Tango just laughed at them though, they made the trek through the snow all the more amusing. The sun was high in the sky when they set out and the trek was slow as deep as the snow was but Tango didn’t care, he held Impulse’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers. It was a beautiful walk through a winter wonderland. All the snowy trees and bright blue sky above. As the sun started hanging low in the sky though, they reached a clearing. Impulse whistled and the wolves calmed, falling into formation around him obediently. Ahead, in the center of the clearing was a tent, smoke rose from a campfire.

“Well… that must be him.” Impulse said softly. Tango frowned, pausing as Impulse did.

“Yeah… let’s go.” Tango said, giving Impulse’s hand a light tug but he shook his head and let go.

“You go. I’ll wait here until you’re safely through the portal.” Impulse said, his tone one of resigned acceptance.

“Impulse…”

“Go Tango. I love you, I want you to be safe, happy… live up to all the things you’ve ever dreamed of.” Impulse said, offering a warm smile but he closed his eyes and Tango was sure Impulse’s heart ached as much as his own. Tango stepped in close, pulling Impulse within reach by his shirt and kissing him passionately. He didn’t let it draw on too long though, backing away with determination set in his heart. Impulse swayed on his feet a bit, looking like he was savoring the moment. Impulse opened his eyes and Tango held his gaze for a long moment before turning towards Xisuma’s camp.

As Tango rounded the tent he could see the campfire the smoke was wafting up away from. There, sitting on a log beside the fire was the Hermit Leader. The one who’d invited him to be a hermit. The one who’d offered Tango a better life, a chance to have all the things he’d ever wanted… all those things except for one, one that couldn’t be promised only found and now… now the fate of that last bit was in this man’s hands.

There sat Xisuma, who looked upon hearing Tango approach.

“Tango! Oh good, you’ve made it, I was beginning to worry.” Xisuma said in his cheerful, friendly tone.

“Yeah… I uh, ran into some problems along the way.” Tango admitted, shuffling one foot as he suddenly found himself terrified, as all his ideas for asking to bring Impulse swarmed at once, leaving him unable to grasp any single one.

“Well, we can head out if you’re ready… you’re not though, are you?” Xisuma asked standing, tilting his head slightly.

“I… well…” Tango sighed, looking back over the tent, to where Impulse was standing with his pack of wolves, when he looked back he saw that Xisuma had followed his gaze. “I also… found the love of my life on the way here.”

The gravity in Tango’s own tone surprised him, he wasn’t sure if it was disappointment, fear or trepidation, or maybe a mix of the three. Xisuma looked back to him, a surprised expression in those eyes.

“Oh, I see, well then.” Xisuma looked back out towards Impulse before calling out quite loudly. “You there, by the trees! Come here, I’d like to speak to you!”

Tango glanced and even from where he stood, he could see the mix of surprise and fear that built in Impulse, it was in the way he held his shoulders, the stiffness of how he walked.

“You… You’ll consider letting him join too?” Tango asked, struggling not to get his hopes too high.

“I’m not in the business of breaking up couples.” Xisuma assured him then turned his attention to Impulse as he approached.

“What is it?” Impulse asked, tense, his wolves hanging just a few steps behind him. Xisuma removed his helmet, like he had when speaking to Tango the first time, locking eyes with Impulse. Tango watched them and noticed the soft glow of Xisuma’s wings grow stronger, the light spilling from the moon-shaped markings to crawl up Xisuma’s dragonfly-like wings. Glancing back up Tango was confused, no words were exchanged but… whatever was happening looked intense. Then Tango began to understand on some level what it might be, looking at Impulse, even from several feet away, he could see the gold in Impulse’s eyes, glowing faintly. This… whatever it was had something to do with the power of a leader, Tango’s heart twisted tensely in his chest. He didn’t know how this would go over but he was worried, afraid Xisuma wouldn’t see the good in Impulse.

Finally, though, the glow faded, fading from Impulse’s eyes entirely and falling back to just the moons on Xisuma’s wings. Xisuma put his helmet back on and Impulse shook his head, looking both dazed and annoyed.

“You’ve been through a lot haven’t you?” Xisuma asked, his tone was light but level, no judgment.

“Yeah… I have.” Impulse said evenly, on edge. Xisuma turned away from them, taking a few steps into the open. Once again his wings started glowing brightly, the light trailing up to encompass all of Xisuma’s body. He made several intricate motions before clapping his hands together. A sharp line of light appeared in the air in front of him and as he parted his hands reality tore open, a bright portal opening in thin air. Xisuma turned back to them.

“Let’s go home, boys.” Xisuma said, holding his hands out wide, welcoming.

“You… you mean…?” Impulse looked startled, he sounded confused.

“Impulse, you’re a good person and I can tell you and Tango love each other deeply. You’ll make a good hermit and you don’t belong in this world. You belong with us. Let’s go.” Xisuma explained.

Tango caught Impulse’s hand in his, heart so overfilled it spilled into a smile on his face. He tugged Impulse’s hand as he started walking again, pulling his disbelieving lover with him. The wolves all fell into step behind their master.

“But… I’m…” Impulse muttered, so confused.

“A good person, one who was born in the wrong place… or maybe the right one to be found. I’m not worried about you, Impulse, as a leader that is. I can see it, your concern isn’t power, _you just want to belong._ It’s the same for all of us hermits and we can belong together, with each other. Now come on. _Let’s go home._ ” Xisuma said and Impulse made a choked sound, trying not to sob. Tango gave Impulse’s trembling hand a squeeze and together, they stepped through the portal. They stepped through to the hermitlands to never, ever look back.

Tango, together with Impulse and ten fluffy, loyal tamed wolves started a whole new life that day, just days after Tango’s life had changed for the best.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, I have a bit more to take place as an epilogue soon.


	3. Epilogue

Years together, happy, blindly in love. Years. Now here they where, after a stupid fight, on opposite sides of the battlefield. Their argument, their fight, had split them up for some time to calm down but then this war, this pointless prank war, bubbled right up in the middle of it. Impulse frustratedly batted ghast balls at the Gteam base, he was angry, he was frustrated and while he didn't want to hurt Tango he did want to get back at him. That felt wrong on a deep level but he was just that frustrated.

That was… until he batted his next ghast ball. Until he saw it crash into a form that had stepped out onto the ledge of the base. Outside it's protection. The figure with glittery red wings catching fire like kindling in the blast, dislodged from the narrow ledge and sent careening to the ground with rubble falling after. Impulse had leapt from his position and into the air in a blink, filled with dread. He screamed for a cease fire and flew with all his might to the other side. He wasn't fast enough to catch Tango, not fast enough… he arrived to a pile of rubble in a pool of blood, one singed arm poking out from under the crumbled concrete.

All that had led to now, with Impulse sat beside a bed, a bed that held Tango's broken and near motionless form. Each of the hermit’s breaths were more strained than the last and Impulse's heart was unraveling at the seams just knowing… knowing the last words ever shared between them would be hurtful ones. Hurtful words of a stupid fight.

All Impulse wanted to do was wrap Tango up in a hug and apologize but he couldn't. He couldn’t do that now, not with Tango this badly injured and the apology would fall on deaf, unconscious ears. So instead Impulse gently rested his head near Tango's. Silent as he listened to the slowing, rough struggled breaths of his lover. The lover who's impending death was his fault. After all they'd been through together it would be this to take Tango from him. It had been years since Impulse had thought of the world as cruel but, as he closed his eyes to just listen to Tango's breathing, the thought returned.

_ The world is cruel. _

The world, fate, life, whatever one chose to call it. It was cruel. As if he'd only been given this taste of happiness to show him just how much his loneliness should hurt. The dark thoughts swirled ever upward as Impulse remained still, just listening to Tango's breathing.

Just.

L.

I.

S.

T.

E.

N.

I.

N.

G.

…

……

……..

Until… until there was nothing left to be heard. Until the moment Tango's ragged breaths slowed to a halt. Until there was only the pained silence of Impulse's own heart shattering.

It was like the void had reached out and snatched his heart away, tearing it asunder and ripping away every ounce of joy he'd ever known. Somehow though, he pulled himself together just enough to reach out, to glide his fingers along Tango's cold skin and check for a pulse. He had no hope to be ripped away when he found none, his heart already torn apart.

He had to tell the others, he knew he did. He could hear Doc and Grian talking in the next room. They needed to know, Xisuma needed to know. Slowly, sluggishly Impulse stood, turning for the door but his legs wobbled as tears flowed from his eyes.

There was no ear splitting scream, no wail of agony, no shout of despair. No, none of that. There were only tears. A long flow of unending silent tears and struggled breaths. Impulse sank to the floor, the pain in his chest not letting him move another inch as tears just spilled forth unendingly. He felt as if half his soul had been stolen away, leaving him in an eternal sea of despair.

"Impulse… Hey man, Impulse."

A voice… familiar but not the treasured one. There was the sensation of being shaken... of…

"Impulse, wake up man you're crying in your sleep and it's creepy." Doc said as Impulse opened his eyes. It took a moment for everything to register but he realized he was still in his chair, still laying his head on the bed. Doc had a hand on his shoulder and as he listened…

Tango was still breathing.

"Besides you might want a say in what's going on." Doc continued and Impulse sat up, glancing around. Cub and Scar were present, Cub had a bottle that glowed pale blue in his hands, which he was showing Xisuma.

"I don't know, if it's untested I don't know that it's a good idea." Xisuma said, concern filling his voice.

"Tango is already dying, what's left to lose?" Cub pointed out.

"Oh, what if it gives him superpowers!? If it does I want some too." Grian quipped in. Impulse leveled a glare at the builder before looking to Cub.

"You think it will work? It will heal Tango?" Impulse asked, he knew both teams had already used the entirety of their potions to buy Tango this much time but it hadn’t been enough to heal him totally.

"Concorp guarantee, this should work." Cub assured.

"Concorp is not liable for any side effects or supposed vex magic." Scar added in under his breath. Despite the antics though, despite the attempts at humor, Impulse could tell they were all worried about Tango.

"Then use it. It's the only hope I see right now." Impulse said calmly, firmly.

“You’re sure?” Xisuma asked, still worried.

“If we hesitate too much we’ll lose him anyway.” Doc pointed out, his tone level but firm. Impulse looked to Tango, he looked paller, the rise and fall of his chest was so shallow, so weak.

“He’s right… Tango’s not going to survive this without more help. He  _ is _ dying.” Impulse said evenly, looking up to meet Xisuma’s gaze. Slowly Xisuma nodded, sighing.

“I can sense he’s getting weaker, I’m just afraid of anything that might worsen his condition.” Xisuma explained gently, clearly deeply worried.

“It won’t make things worse.” Cub assured those present and Impulse motioned vaguely at the potion.

"Just… go ahead." Impulse said softly. His heart was still reeling from the dream, the thought of losing Tango still hauntingly close.

Cub nodded and with the gentle help from Xisuma the potion was administered. Impulse was silent, not daring to lay a finger on Tango, not in the state he was. Impulse could manage lesser wounds or even some broken bones but this… it needed a real leaders touch to keep from hurting the redstoner worse. Carefully they got the whole potion down the wounded hermit and got him settled again.

"It'll take a little while to take effect." Cub explained and some of the others nodded, Impulse just sank back into the spot he was before. Silently he listened to Tango's breathing, waiting for a change, be it good or bad. He lost all track of the others near him, no longer caring for anything any of them had to say. He wasn't worried about himself though if this went on much longer he was probably going to seem like quite the vagabond.

The burn of a gast ball was no joke and the way it engulfed him… falling was always bad to say the least but that far… then getting crushed… Impulse felt sick at the level of pain he’d caused. That was without to say the betrayal he must have felt… if he even realized but, Impulse though he must.

_ Tango probably thought it had been intentional _ .

That thought… that cruel thought hurt most of all. Impulse’s heart felt as though it really would be shredded by the void. That was made all the worse though when he heard a hitch in Tango’s breathing. Impulse went tense, eyes locking onto Tango, his next breath shuttered and wheezed…

Then he didn’t draw in another for an uncomfortably long amount of time. When Tango did though, this breath too was pained, struggling more than before. Tears slipped from Tango’s closed eyes, glowing ever so faintly, another struggled breath, a tensing of his arms and hands.

“Tango…” Impulse muttered worriedly, wanting desperately to take Tango’s hand but ultimately still afraid of hurting him worse.

Tango gasped and writhed in pain, Impulse saw Tango’s eyes flutter almost open for just a moment and what he saw startled him.  _ Blue _ . Tango’s eyes…. Were blue. Looking him over, Impulse realized that vexing color was creeping into Tango’s wings in a web that thickened and spread the further it went. Steadily turning Tango’s wings dark and light blue. Tango’s back arched and he screamed, there was a chaos of movement around, words Impulse didn’t catch, his attention solely on Tango… was he dying? Impulse didn’t know. All he knew was Tango was suffering… and he was terrified.

“Maybe smaller doses would have been wise.” Impulse heard Xisuma note quietly and finally Impulse’s attention snapped to the others in the room, everyone looked concerned, if not down right scared.

“All in one go or not at all, this kind of magic has rules, Xisuma.” Cub said firmly, still holding some level of confidence and calm. Impulse clung to that, clung to the hope that the vex knew what he was doing. Tango cried out again before going totally still.

“TANGO!” Impulsed cried, panic surging at the sudden still silence and for a moment more there was nothing… the room was silent, not a soul there breathed a word. The seconds felt like they dragged on for hours before finally, finally Tango moved. He sat up.  _ He sat up. _ Impulse gasped at the now, apparently healed Tango, who was checking himself over.

“Ugh… What happened? Why do I feel like I got struck by lightning? Did we win?.... WHY ARE MY WINGS BLUE? IS THIS A JOKE?!” Tango demanded, startled when he saw his own wings.

“Side effects… your boyfriend was warned.” Scar noted and started to say but Tango cut him off.

“What boyfriend?” There was something sharp and grumpy, something pained in his tone but it didn’t matter. Those words cut sharper than any blade could and Impulse felt himself sink to the floor, his heart dropping right out of his chest so hard he didn’t even notice the tears at first.

“ _ Tango. _ Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?” Xisuma said, his tone disappointed and a bit chiding.

“He’s the one that…” Tango trailed off as he glanced the other way, his words dying in his throat as his strange blue eyes met Impulse’s own.

Impulse couldn’t imagine what he looked like at that time but from the way the anger fell away from him like gravel dropped from a ledge he guessed it had to be bad.

“Impulse… I’m sorry…” Tango muttered before flinging himself off the bed to tackle Impulse in a hug. “I didn’t think I… I’m just kinda a mess I… Impulse I’m sorry.”

Impulse broke down, he couldn’t bring himself to hug Tango back, still afraid on some level of hurting him… even though Tango had just ripped his heart out and crushed it. Impulse wasn’t sure when his mind shut out everything going on around him, to the point he only felt Tango’s embrace against his broken heart, but he did. By the time he managed to think past the pain there were no more tears he could shed, he was still in that same embrace but postiontions had been shifted. He was in Tango’s lap now, with that same redstoner rubbing absent circles on Impulse’s back. The way Tango held him was firm, as if letting go might cause Impulse to slip away forever.

Impulse shuddered out a tough breath before looking up, Tango’s attention snapped to him at the movement, it looked like he’d been crying too. His eyes were still unsettlingly blue.

“Did… is that really…” Impulse tried to string the words together but they stung so deeply it felt like he might die.

“No! Of course not… I was just freaked out and… said something I honestly didn’t mean. I’m sorry Impulse.. I didn’t even realize you were there.” Tango explained, his tone heavy with guilt and regret.

“I nearly killed you… I wouldn’t blame you if-” Impulse was saying, as he’d dropped his head back down against Tango’s shoulder but Tango cut him off.

“No. don’t even suggest it. I love you Impulse… the others caught me up to speed on what was going on and… it made me realize how stupid it is to argue. I love you more than anything else, I don’t want to even try thinking about a life without you in it. I just… I want to put this all behind us and go back to being happy, together.” Tango explained, his tone soft but serious, his embrace not wavering. It was almost like Tango was trying to hug him enough to fit the pieces of his heart back together again.

“Are you sure… you can forgive me?” Impulse asked quietly, the guilt resurging.

“I’m not mad at you in the first place. I’m the idiot who stepped out on the damn windowsill to check dispensers. That was my own fault. I’m just sorry I worried you so much.” Tango sighed, hugging Impulse a little tighter.

“So… we’re okay now? Just…”

“I want nothing more than to see you smile again. I love you.” Tango said and it occurred to Impulse that Tango kept repeating those words and they grew heavier with every repetition, as if Tango was pouring more of his heart in each time he spoke them.

“I love you too.” Impulse said, finally the pain was receding, finally he felt more himself. Tango shifted his grip and showered Impulse in a rain of kisses, further lightening the weight from Impulse’s heart. Tango didn’t let up until Impulse started laughing, only then did he grant Impulse some level of mercy. Impulse noticed Tango’s still blue wings wrapped around him. It was strange, he missed the red, but he supposed he could get used to this. After all, it was Tango.

Steadily Impulse started feeling like things had gone back to normal. Just having Tango there made a world of difference. At this point he couldn't even remember what the argument had been about and he didn't care to remember. All he wanted was to enjoy life, not spend time dwelling on something best left forgotten.

So the rest of the day went, just spending time together, chattering on about anything that came to mind, Tango helping out around Impulse’s base… then later Impulse helping out around Tango’s. It was honestly a relief just to have things feel a semblance of normal again.

Over the next few days Impulse noticed the strange blue slowly fade from Tango’s wings and eyes, gradually they shifted to a deep purple and after a couple of weeks….

They’d gone back to normal.

“Huh, how odd.” Cub said; they’d bumped into him in the market district and of course the vex had noticed the change in Tango’s appearance.

“Yeah, crazy right? I was kinda digging the blue, and then the purple was pretty cool too.” Tango said thoughtfully, that ever energetic smile on his face again.

“At least you enjoyed it while it lasted. I’m pretty sure the color was residual magical buildup and if we ever need that potion again we know what to expect.” Cub noted.

“I hope no one ever gets that badly hurt again.” Impulse spoke up, just thinking about the state he’d left Tango in… it hurt.

“Agreed. Getting the Vex to part with something that powerful isn’t easy… but it was worth it.” Cub said and just from the look in his eyes Impulse could tell the other hermit cared, like he did for all the hermits, he just didn’t show it often. Impulse had to wonder just how much trouble Cub went through to save Tango’s life.

“Thanks man, glad to know I’m worth keeping around.” Tango laughed, scratching at the back of his own head.

“Just try to stay out of trouble.” Cub snickered, patting Tango’s shoulder as he passed him by to carry on about his business.

Impulse caught Tango’s hand in his, pulling him away, after all, iTrade was next and last on the list of places to check on. He was ready to steal Tango’s attention fully, but even just this trek around the market district with all the restocking was fun.

Life was good, Impulse was happy and he could see that Tango was too.

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite shake this idea so here we are...
> 
> I apologize if it ends a bit abruptly lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to just be 6K what happened?


End file.
